Pokemon Truth or Dare With Zeck And JJ! Part 6!
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: Hey, hey, hey! So. . . Find out who Team Universe is, see why JJ attacked Yellow, find out Green's reaction to having to wear an afro hair 'do, prepare for Jeremy to dance, and Agatha sees the Team themselves! Now, I'm going to go get ready for the Super Bowl, so this is from your Barney annoyed girlfriends, Zeck and JJ!


Pokemon Truth Or Dare With Zeck And JJ! Part 6!

May: I'm hungry!

JJ: Hungary's a country.

May: Not, Hungary, hungry! As in, wanting food!

JJ: You sound like Ash.

Drew: No, she's worse.

May: Were'd you come from?

Drew: Um, Johto. . . ?

JJ: I need to get back to Pallet. . .

Brock: Wait, my love! You cannot leave!

Max: Oi, come 'ere big dude. (Pulls Brock's ear.)

Brock: Ow, ow, ow, OW!

JJ: Yeah. . . Hey, Anna? Do the disclaimer, will ya?

Anna: JJ and Zeck don't own Pokèmon. Period.

JJ: On with the show!

Pikachu: Which hat? De red or da black?

JJ: Pikachu, you can't speak human. . .

Pikachu: Meowth, that's right!

JJ: ON WITH THE SHOW!

Zeck and Gold made their way to the studio, in the pouring rain.

Gold held an umbrella, keeping the couple dry.

"So. . ." He said.

"So what?" Zeck asked, looking up.

"I just wanted to break the silence."

Zeck laughed, her strange eyes studying him.

Just then, a Charizard landed behind them.

"The sun, you idiot! He's a vampire." They heard JJ say, and they saw her slap Jeremy on the head.

"Who's a vamp?" Asked Zeck.

"Count Dracula. The blah, blah blah! Man." Jeremy answered.

"I do not go, blah, blah blah!" They heard somebody say.

Looking up, the four saw a bat staring at them, he was wearing a sombrero.

"Um. . . We're sorry?" Gold said.

The bat flew away.

"So, why where you talking about Dracula?" Asked Gold.

"We where quizzing each other about monsters." Jeremy answered.

JJ returned Charizard, and the four walked the rest of the block to the studio.

"Shut up, Ash." They heard Leaf say.

"What? All I said was that girls can be annoying, and sarcastic, and rude, and mean sometimes!" Ash said, "nothing hurtful!"

Misty slapped him. "Ash Ketchum, you are an idiot."

"Thanks." Ash said, rubbing his cheek.

Misty huffed.

Dia and Lady came walking up. "What up, crewbies? Y'all seem all uptight, right now." Dia said.

Lady rolled her eyes. "Yes, you do seem mad."

"Ash called you mean." Green spit out.

Dia then punched Ash, and said, "nobody bad mouths my girlfriend."

Ash sighed. "Stupid mouth, stupid girlfriend, stupid Dia." He muttured.

The crew stepped inside, and Blue said, "any dares, JJ?"

JJ smirked. "Yep."

Blue gulped.

"Cool." Silver said.

"Why is it that everyone sounds like Paul these days?" Asked Ash.

"Ash misses his rival. Oooh." Blue said.

Ash punched him.

"All right! Everyone, let's head on out!" JJ said, as she and Zeck walked onto the stage.

Everyone followed.

"Hi, Zeck!" Zack, Zeck's twin bro, and the other hero of Unova, waved.

Zeck groaned. "I have to many brothers."

Zack grinned, "mom's expecting!"

Zeck shook her head. "Again?"

"Yep."

The crew sat down, and Zack fell silent.

Zeck pulled out her phone and began playing on it.

"What you playing?" Asked Red.

"Minecraft."

"What the heck is Minecraft?" Yellow wondered aloud.

"Here." Zeck shoved phones in everyone's hands.

Five minutes later, the crew played Minecraft, together.

"Oh! Crud! Creeper! No, no, no!" Yelled Red, throwing his phone across the room.

JJ looked up long enough to say, "aw, man. Now you gotta go get that."

Dia asked, "does anyone need diamond? 'Cause I've got a mountain."

Everyone rose their hands.

"That'll be ten iron. Or fifteen coal." Dia smirked.

Everyone groaned. Zeck handed over fifteen coal.

Jeremy said, "should't we do the show?"

JJ and Zeck said in unision. "Commercial."

(In Viridian City.)

Agatha sighed, deeply. "It's only for a week, Agatha," she told herself. "Then Blue will come and take over, again."

She decided to go for a walk, and, took all her pokemon.

Blue had taken his to Pallet, so, at the moment, the Gym was empty of life.

Agatha walked on, and she reached the park.

She sat for a while, but suddenly there was a rustling sound.

Agatha didn't know why, but something told her to hide behind a tree.

She did.

A few minutes later, she saw a group of people, men and woman, appear.

They wore the Team Rocket boots, the Team Aqua bandanas (only in black.), the Team Magma jumpsuits (black and white), the ugly Team Galctic hair (it's black, though), and the Team Plasma mouth-cover (A/N I don't know the name! The new costume has something like what the girl genies use to cover their mouths, though!).

The jumpsuits had a large U in the front, and Agatha looked on, confused.

'Who where they? Why did they where uniforms with parts of all the teams?' She wondered.

She watched as a woman, the leader, perhaps because she wore a patch that said Captain.

"Giovanni said it must be quick." She said, and Agatha's heart raced. Giovanni?

"Yes Captain Katherine!" The others said.

Agatha heard one whisper something that made her heart stop.

"All right, then." Said Captain Katherine. "Let's get a move on!"

She added, "we've got a Gym to trash."

(In the quiet town know as Pallet. . .)

"Cr1o5thepolarbear says, Blue! You must dress like a female! Green! Make your hair into an afro! Red, catch a golden Magikarp! Yellow! Make some random rumor and spread it 'til it reaches the media!" Zeck finished reading.

Blue groaned. "I hate this guy that I've never met before."

JJ smirked. "You hate everyone."

Blue looked at her thoughtful. "Good point."

Red moaned. "Where does one find a golden-wait, never mind I know where."

He got up and went to grab something.

"Any other dares?" Asked JJ.

"Actually, yeah." Zeck answers. "This ones from. . . Some guy called Jspy. He want you to sing 'If I Die Young."

JJ nodded, and stood up. She began to sing, beautifuly.

Jeremy grinned, recording her singing on his phone.

When JJ was done, she saw Jeremy and attacked him.

"Don't. You. Dare." She hissed.

"To late, it's already on PokeTube." Jeremy smirked.

Yellow walked around, spreading a random rumor.

She whispered it to Green. "What? No way!" Green squealed.

Yellow nodded.

Green dialed a number. "Hello? Amanda? Guess what I just heard? Yeah,  
sure." Green hung up and texted the news.

Amanda called her. "I know! It's, like, totally unforseen! Yeah, sure. Tell Billy. I don't care."

JJ looked up. "What's the big news?" She asked.

Green smiled. "Oh, like you don't know."

All of a sudden, Red's phone rang. He was still in a corner, but answered.

"Hello? Billy? Yeah, it's-no way! I can't believe it! Yeah, hey, can I tell Blue? Thanks, bye." Red hung up and whispered something into Blue's ear.

Blue dialed a number. "Yeah, Daisy? You'll never guess what I just-wait what? Oh, okay. Bye." Blue hung up.

"What is it?" Asked Jeremy.

Blue stayed silent, but flipped the TV in the studio to ROK. (Rumors Of Kanto.)

There, was a picture of Brock and JJ, and May and Drew.

A woman was saying, "well folks, it looks like Brock and JJ have claimed their love for each other, and that Hoenn's May and Drew have finally gotten together! I mean, seriously! What took them so long?"

JJ shut the TV off, and, slowly turned to Yellow. "You." She said, before tackling Yellow.

Jeremy sighed, and pryed the Champion/Spy of off Yellow.

"Let me go!" JJ said. "LET ME GO, THAT LITTLE GIRL JUST STARTED THE WORST RUMOR EVER!" JJ screamed.

"Hey, breathe." Jeremy commanded.

JJ took a deep breath, followed by another, and another.

Misty snapped a photo. "Aw," Ash commented. "They look so cute together."

Everyone stared at Ash. "Seriously, Ash, are you sure you're not-" Blue was intterupted by Leaf.

"Huh, they do look adorable." She said.

JJ looked furious. Red came back.

"Kay, check it out!" Red handed JJ a 3DS, and JJ turned it on.

"Player, Red, has caught a golden Magikarp." The DS chirpped.

"Red. . . Did you hack into the game system?" JJ scolded when Red nodded.

"But, I caught it! That means that I did it!" Red said.

JJ sighed. "I'll let it slide."

Blue sulked into the bathroom.

Green happily grabbed a hairbrush, and some curlers.

"Why are you so happy?" Asked Silver.

"Because!" Green said, "it's a new hairstyle for me! Awesome!"

"Girls. . ." Muttered Gold.

"Anyway!" JJ said, "Jeremy, this one's for you! Dance the Macarena!"

Jeremy glared. "Who asked for that one?" He asked.

"Mysteria Jenny Juanez. Champion of Kanto." Zeck read off the card.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, and began to dance.

Everyone laughed when he moved his hips.

Blue came out of the bathroom, wearing a minty green and ink dress the reached the anckles, pink nail polish, and high heeled shoes.

Green stood up. "Ta-da!" Her hair was rainbow coloured, and curled.

Blue laughed. "Geez, coz, you look like a clown!"

Green rolled her eyes. "Says the guy in a dress. Yeah, I look ridiculous."

"You didn't have to die the hair." Said Silver.

Green glared.

JJ's phone rang. "Hello? Hello? May, calm down! Yes, yes I gave Yellow a blackeye. May no! Violence is never the answer! Okay, yes but I acted on impulse and-May, May give the phone to Drew, honey. Yes, yes I need to speak to him."

Pause.

"Drew? Yeah. . . Kiss her, you dummy!" JJ hung up.

"Five, four, three, two one. . ." JJ said. The phone rang again.

"May? He did? I knew it. Bye, May." JJ hung up.

"What was that about?" Asked Jeremy.

"A couple just kissed." JJ shrugged.

All of a sudden, Barney burst in, his eyes blood-shot and holding a plastic knife. No, his eyes where not holding a plastic knife, his hands were.

"I will get your revenge, my dear Bigfoot! My darling!" Barney said, and the crew stood up, prepared to fight.

Zeck stopped them. "No! Let me!"

"Why?" Asked Misty, who wanted to kick some dino you-know-what.

"Because,"-ZING-"I have a sword." Zeck said, and ran off to face Barney.

"Get out, Barney!" Zeck said.

Barney began to sing.

"No! Not the song! My one weakness!" Zeck exclaimed, covering her ears.

Cindaquil plugged Zeck's ears.

Zeck thanked Cindaquil. "Use flame thrower!" She commanded.

Barney joined Bigfoot in the land of the crazed.

"Um, I think that's it?" Said Yellow, just as Alex Russo and Justin Russo burst in, followed closly by Max.

"Hey! Where's the mayo? This sandwitch needs a little somethin'!" Max yelled.

Alex groaned. "Max! Stop eating! We're here to ask directions!"

Zeck groaned, "what is it with TV charchters?"

Justin walked up to JJ, "well hello there, I'm Justin and-"

JJ cut him off, "I'm not interested."

Alex laughed. "You go girl! My nerdy bro ain't good enough for you!"

Max seemed to now be the only one to remember why they where there.

"Would you ladies be kind enough to direct us to Portal 3? We're looking for Edward Cullen. We need him as a birthday present for Alex's friend, Harper."  
Max spoke to JJ and Zeck.

Alex nodded. "Mm! Yeah! I also want to kidnap that werewolf, just for fun."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Do you?"

JJ gave them directions, and the Wizards left.

"See you next time!" Zeck said, and the cameras turned off.

(In Commerce City. JJ will be known as Mysteria)

The Gym Leaders, the Champion, and some members of the OKSS where having an emergency meeting.

"Team Universe, you say?" Asked Misty, looking at Agatha.

Agatha nodded. "I heard one say that it was a very good idea to join all the teams of each Region. They call themselves Team Universe, because, well, they plan to take over the universe."

All eyes turned to Mysteria. She spoke, "they trashed the Viridian Gym?"

Again, Agatha nodded, and Blue looked sick.

Mysteria spoke again. "The leaders are, Giovanni, Ghetis, Archie, Maxie, and Charon." The Leaders stared, the OKSS agents did too, and Zeck, who had joined because of her status in Unova, looked at Mysteria, wide-eyed.

"How do you know all tht?" Asked Jeremy.

Mysteria shrugged, "do not question me. For I barely explain anything."

Brock said, "so, they want to take over the universe, all Regions, but there must be more."

Zack, Zeck's brother, nodded. "Yes, I'm betting the Team Plasma part of Team Universe will liberate all pokemon in Unova. The teams will do as they please with their Regions."

"And then what?" Asked Blake.

"And then they fight for complete power." It was Zeck who answered, along with her brother.

People looked to Sally, the leader of OKSS. She nodded. "I'm afraid all Regions must go to war."

"No. . ." Mysteria spoke up. "I'm going undercover."

"What?" Asked Jeremy. "Why? You'd be caught."

Mysteria looked up. "You don't know me." She stepped back from the table.

She added, "You don't know him." And put on her shades.

Then she walked out of the building.

"So, I guess the meetings over?" Asked Zack.

"Yes. It is." Said Sally.

Everyone left.

0o0

Ooh, who is 'Him'?

Why did Yellow start that particular rumor?

Why did this take so long to write?

How did I fall asleep in church? (That actually happened today! I was serving, too!)

Why am I asking you all these questions?

How are you supposed to know the answers?

Review! PM!

Buy me a taco!

The end!

Look for Pokemon Truth Or Dare With Zeck And JJ! Part7!

Team Universe. . . 


End file.
